The Beast Within
by TotalGamer98
Summary: Not your average Werehog story! I'm not good at summaries, so just read please! My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Within… A Sonic the Werehog Fanfic

Hi! It's TotalGamer98, with my first Fanfic! I wanted to make a werehog story from Sonic's point of view, so hopefully this works! All the characters are real, but I own none of them. (Except Sonic's Werehog side, but I don't really consider that its own character) All of the chapters will be a lot longer than this one, but this was like the prologue. R&R plz.

Chapter 1

I Get Attacked By Myself

Hey. Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. You probably know me. I'm the fastest thing alive who frequently saves the world from Egghead. Ring a bell?

This story happened to me a while ago, but the memory still haunts me. So my sister recommended I write a book about it. I said a couple things to her on the matter, including "Are you totally nuts? Me? Write a book? I don't even have time to read them, much less write them!" But she told me to just narrate and she'd write down everything I said, which seemed fine to me. But I didn't realize I'd be sitting here for hours telling her everything. I want to be running, not writing a boring book. OW! Point taken, sis. Sonia just hit me in the head with her science book, which is about as thick as Eggman's head. She's now telling me to quit yapping and get to the story. Alright, but if you hit me in the head again with that book I quit.

It was a warm summer afternoon. I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, the forest behind me, watching the city of Mobotropolis below. I breathed deeply, willing myself to unwind, which didn't happen often. I had to relax now, because tonight I was definitely going to break out in a sweat during my date with Amy. Oh, Sonia's correcting me. It was a double-date. I'll get to that later. Anyway, I was partially dreading the evening, wondering what I had gotten myself into, when I heard something running through the forest towards me. I whipped around to see glowing eyes through the bushes. They looked like… my eyes? I was puzzled. Suddenly whatever it was sprang, pinning me to the ground. My head hung over the side of the cliff, which didn't exactly make my neck feel good. I stared into the foul-smelling face of… myself? It was me, in my Werehog form. But I could see through it a little, like it was a mirage, except mirages don't weigh a couple hundred pounds and press you to the ground. The thing seemed to laugh, but it sounded like it was barking. "_Perplexed, Sonic?_"The thing growled. I don't know how I understood its snarling, but somehow I did. "_Yes, you know me. I am the darkness in people's hearts, given form. Every time Dark Gaia is released, I am as well, and I find someone to use and control when the world is dark. But YOU, Sonic the Hedgehog,_"the beast dug his claws into my shoulders, drawing blood, "_were the only one I was not able to fully control! I could barely increase your guilt for falling on that pathetic Light Gaia!_"The beast roared. "_When Dark Gaia was sealed back within the planet, so was I, but I managed to escape so I could have my revenge. This time, Sonic the Hedgehog, I will take over!_"The beast snarled, bringing it's fangs down into my neck. I tried not to cry out, but it became too much. It felt like the bite was pulsing through my body. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I saw the thing grin before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Back again! This chapter is going to be a lot longer than the last one, just to warn you! It will also contain some couples. We'll get to the action soon! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. R&R plz.

Chapter 2

My Sister Dates My Nemesis

Remember when I said I'd quit if Sonia hit me in the head with her science book again? Well, now she's got her history book, which is even thicker, so I've got to be careful what I say now or I might get knocked out and not be able to finish the chapter. I hate sisters. OW! Would you quit that? Alright already, I'll get back to the story. Just keep the book away from my head! Anyway, after I passed out…

I blinked, sitting up. The Werehog was nowhere in sight, or smell for that matter, and it had a pretty strong raw meat smell. Had I fallen asleep? Had it all been a nightmare? I rubbed my neck and felt bite marks. No. It was real. I had been attacked by my Werehog side, and it wanted to control me. Great. Nice way to start the evening, getting attacked by Mr. Hyde. "Sonic!" I heard a voice, and turned around to find Tails.

"Hey bud!" I called as he flew over.

"Sonic! Your Mom's looking for you!" Tails said, stopping in front of me.

"Tell her I'll be back at the palace before she can say 'chilidog'. And tell her to actually say 'chilidog'!" I smirked.

"Okay, Sonic!" Tails winked, twirling his two tails and flying off as fast as he could go. I grinned, running after him to the house. Well, I can't exactly call my family's place a house. It's a palace. _The _palace. The home of the royal family. That's us, my Mom Queen Aleena, my sister Sonia, and my brother Manic. We haven't lived in this place very long, though, unless you count when we were so little I couldn't remember. For those of you who don't know our family history, I'll fill you in, but I'll let you know right off the bat that history isn't one of my stronger subjects.

When my siblings and I were little, my Mom, the Queen, was overthrown my Egghead Buttnik. (Sonia note: His real name is Eggman Robotnik.) She gave Sonia, Manic and I to foster parents for safety. Sonia got the best of it, adopted by some duchess. I was raised by my Uncle Chuck, a Freedom Fighter. (Sonia note: Freedom Fighters: A group of revolutionaries against Robotnik.) Manic… I really don't know how he ended up with a gang of homeless thieves as a family, but I'm pretty sure they weren't who Mom intended to adopt him. Anyway, when we were about fifteen, we were reunited, and we discovered we were prophesied to overthrow Robotnik with the help of our Mom. But Buttnik discovered we were together, and he found and roboticized my Uncle Chuck, Sonia's "Mother" Lady Windemere, and Manic's "Dad" Ferrell. (Sonia note: Roboticized: People put into a machine, and they come out as robot slaves to Eggman.) Since my siblings had nowhere to go now, I offered to let them stay with me and join the Freedom Fighters. They accepted, but it took a while for them to get used to life on the run. But soon we discovered the meanings of the strange-shaped medallions we always wore. When we rubbed them (Yeah I know, too cliché but bear with me, I was just given the thing at birth) they became instruments that doubled as weapons! Way past cool. So we made a band, the three of us, The Sonic Underground, because we're always on the run and hiding, and the star singer is named Sonic. OW! Put the book down, sis! HEY! I didn't mean on my head! Okay, I'll say it; you have a good voice too. There. Now quit it with the book! Anyway, long story short, we eventually reunited with Mom and retook the throne. (Sonia note: In the animated chronicles, titled Sonic Underground, our reunion with Mother and the overthrow of Robotnik were not recorded. P.S. I'm tired of giving notes) This ends the boring history stuff. Back to the story.

I sped in the house right after my Mom said "chili", catching her before she said "dog". Her purple fur seemed to glisten in the rays of the sun shining through the window, her royal gown sparking, her crown shining. She sighed with relief. "I was getting worried." she said.

"Come on Mom, I'm fine." I smirked, silently adding; "And I'm old enough to look after myself." I guess Mom had about fifteen years of motherhood to catch up on, and I know she's trying her hardest, but sometimes it seems she treats us like we're three and need to be on a leash.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" Sonia yelled at me, running down the stairs that connected to Great Hall to our bedrooms. She was wearing her normal red tank top, high gold belt, purple skirt and designer boots. "You've been gone for hours! You were going to make me late for the date!" she screamed in my face, then turned to Mom. "Does my hair look okay?" she asked in a much calmer tone. I rolled my eyes. Her pink hair looked the same it always did; too much hairspray. Remember when I said it was a double-date I was going to tonight? Well, it was Amy and I, along with Sonia and… I'll get to that. Tails came up to us.

"Your guests are here. And Amy's knocking franticly." he informed us. I rolled my eyes again, trudging down the stairs.

"You're not taking a girl on a date while looking like that, are you?" Sonia asked me, dusting the dirt of my spines.

"Chill, sis. He looks fine." came the unmistakable voice of my brother, Manic. I turned and saw him coming down the stairs. He never cared about his appearance, and sometimes we have to remind him to take a shower. His green hair stuck out in all directions, his simple red vest was hanging over one shoulder, the black spiked metal bands around his wrists were lopsided, and one of his red tennis shoes was untied. That's my bro.

"Don't be ridiculous! He looks worse than you!" Sonia told Manic, straitening up the cuffs on my gloves. Manic shrugged off the comment and placed a hand on Sonia's shoulder, making her jump. "Get your filthy gloves off me!" she yelled. Manic smirked and started to poke her, winking at me. I got the message, taking the chance to escape a beauty treatment.

When I opened the door, I was ambushed by a pink blur. "There you are! I was wondering when you were going to open the door!" Amy smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Sonia came running after me.

"Is he here?" she asked Amy.

"Waiting. He didn't want to come up to the door. You know he doesn't want it announced that he's dating you." Amy sighed.

Sonia sighed, too. "Well, that's typical." she said, walking out to the limo she had sent to pick up Amy and-

"Shadow!" Sonia smiled at the black Hedgehog. Shadow nodded in greeting. I really don't know how they got together, but Sonia adores him for some reason. I can't tell if Shadow shares feelings for her, but at least he agreed to come with us tonight. Though I think everyone knew beforehand that if they called tonight's event a "date" in front of him it was like signing your death wish.

We all loaded into the limo. It's pretty nice in there, with the brown leather seats, televisions, and two seats facing each other so we could sit back and relax while still being able to easily see and talk to the person across from you. So after we were all seated, we set off. It was one of Sonia's favorite restaurants, but it took awhile to get there. Well, it took awhile in the car. At my speed it would've taken about ten minutes. But we had some time to relax. I listened to Amy and Sonia chat about cosmetics, earrings, designer handbags, and all that other stuff prissy girls talk about. I was almost asleep when Amy started scratching me behind the ears. I purred. It's just something I like. The only people who know I like getting scratched behind the ears are Amy, Sonia, Manic and Shadow. Of course, I'm also one of the few people who know Shadow likes having that little fluff on his chest scratched, too. Well, I assume he likes it, he closes his eyes and they seem to soften a little, and I'm guessing that's about as close to relaxed that guy can get. I also think Sonia's the only one who can do it, or at least the only one he'll allow to do it.

So as Shadow and I were getting petted by our girlfriends, the limo pulled in to the parking lot. We all got out as Sonia tipped the driver. After we walked in, I realized three things: One, the line was longer than a parade route (maybe a bit of an exaggeration), Two, the place was a buffet and very expensive and Three, I was paying for it all. Actually, I remembered the last one. After I checked the prices, I about fainted. And when you're the prince of the planet, you've got practically all the money in the world and you about faint at buffet prices, you know they're high.

When we were getting our food, I had a sudden urge to get all the meat products. I didn't give it a second thought; piling my plate with steak, fish, pork… you get the picture.

Shadow eyed my plate strangely as I sat down. So did Sonia and Amy. "Sonic, don't you think that's a bit to much, uh, meat?" my pink-colored date asked me. Sonia groaned.

"He's old enough to be able to get his own food. I'll go get him some fruit and macaroni." she said, walking off. Amy followed her, leaving Shadow and me alone at the table. Shadow looked at my plate again.

"What compelled you to get so much meat, Sonic?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I just wanted to." I said, looking at Shadow's plate. He had a pretty good balance of food groups. I hate balance.

Shadow looked up at me. "Sonia is right; you probably should have some fruit…"

"Since when did you start caring about my eating habits?" I snapped.

"I don't." he shot back. "Sonia does."

"So you admit you like her?" I teased.

"I said nothing of the sort." Shadow growled. I was getting him riled, and enjoying it.

"Admit it, faker, you like her." I smirked. Shadow looked like he was ready to knock me into next year.

"So what if I do, faker?" he snarled, standing up.

"So…" I said, swallowing a mouthful of meatloaf, "This would be a _date_." That did it. Shadow probably would've chopped me into pieces in the kitchen and thrown me into the oven if Sonia and Amy hadn't come up at that moment.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Sonia asked him, seeing his murderous expression towards me and the fact he was standing up. Shadow glared at me and sat down.

"Nothing. Your brother was simply pestering me." he muttered. Sonia rolled her eyes and handed me a plate with fruit, vegetables and macaroni.

"That's nothing new." she muttered as she and Amy sat down.

The rest of the meal went pretty well, though there was this one time while Shadow was talking to Sonia about physics or something (Nerds. OW! Quit it with the book!) and was distracted, so I had a forkful of macaroni to fling at him when Sonia gave me her "you-know-better-so-quit-acting-like-a-five-year-old-or-you're-going-to-find-yourself-unconsious" look. I reluctantly shoved the food into my mouth and that was the end of that.

After dinner was over, the sun was just starting to set. We climbed back into the limo and I relaxed as Amy started to scratch me behind the ears again. I was drifting off to sleep when I felt a sharp pain in my gut and doubled over. Amy gasped, and Sonia saw from across the isle. "Sonic, are you okay?" she asked.

"Does he look okay?" Amy said, annoyed. "Sonic, what's wrong?" she said, rubbing my back.

"I'm… fine." I panted, and then the pain came again, sharper this time.

"You're not fine. Driver, pull over!" Sonia called. We were on a scenic back road, so the driver pulled the limo over to the grass. I stumbled out of the car.

"It's probably from all that meat you ate, Sonic." Amy said, coming after me.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Sonia said, getting out with Shadow behind her.

"I don't believe that is the cause…" Shadow said, but nobody seemed to hear him.

I gave a nervous smile. "Trust me guys, I'm fine." I said the last word pained. "I just need some fresh air." I walked off into the woods. I heard Sonia say something after me, but the blood was roaring so loud in my ears I couldn't understand it. I ran through the forest until I came to the cliff I had sat on earlier. As the sun set completely, I felt the pain grow, like my whole body was pulsing with it. I felt my bones creak as they shifted and changed shape. My arms grew bigger, my fur grew thicker and longer, my hearing and sense of smell increased, my teeth and fingernails grew and gained sharp points, my gloves ripped off, my shoes became spiked cleats, and the spines on my head became tipped with white. It was like I was reliving a nightmare. The Werehog had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Back again! If you haven't noticed already, I like cliffhangers. ;) Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. R&R plz

Chapter 3

My Brother Almost Feeds Me Dog Food

I finally found enough strength to stand up. Looking around, I remembered what great night vision I had in this form. I sniffed. Good sense of smell, too. I whipped around. I had smelled Shadow, and he was standing in the shade of the trees. He had obviously seen the whole transformation. I said what was supposed to come out as "What are you doing here?" but came out as "Grrrrooooowwwwlll." I quickly covered my mouth. That was new. I could talk last time I had this form. Shadow smirked.

"Impressive, Sonic. Sonia sent me to see how you were faring." he grinned.

"Grrrrroooowlgrrr." _I'm fine._ I said. "Snaaarrrlll." _You better not tell anybody about this._

Shadow smirked again. "I can't understand you. Is there something in your throat?" he teased. I had about had it with this guy. I ran on all fours up to his face and roared. He didn't even flinch. "Watch your temper, Sonic." he reprimanded. I didn't know why I was being like this. I hadn't been so quick to anger last time. I tried to slow my heavy breathing, glaring at Shadow. "I take it you don't want me tell anyone about this?" he asked. I nodded and snorted. "And if I do tell?" he continued. I grabbed a nearby tree trunk and broke it over my knee.

"Grrrroooaaa." _You tell and you're dead. _I threatened. Shadow obviously got the message and nodded.

"Fair enough, Sonic. But despite your concerns, I do not see how telling of your… night appearance would benefit myself. Therefore, you have my solemn word that my lips are sealed." he said. I nodded approval. Shadow nodded back and sped back to Sonia and Amy. I turned and trudged off into the woods. I was hungry again, despite all I had eaten for supper. I sniffed the air, smelling prey. I ran towards the scent on all fours, the thrill of the hunt coursing through my veins. There, ahead of me, was my prey, my target, my… brother? I skidded to a halt. Manic was standing in front of me, looking straight at me. Some voice inside me told me to keep going, attack my prey, rip it limb from limb, but I ignored it. I wasn't going to hurt Manic. He looked like he was out for a stroll, or had arranged to meet one of his buddies and give them cash. Manic has still stuck by his friends on the streets, and he's got a huge heart.

"Hey, lil' dude. Ya lost?" he asked, looking in my direction. I turned around. Finding no one there, I concluded he had been talking to me. Just my luck he didn't recognize me in this form. He came over and started rubbing me behind the ears, calming me down, and my tail started wagging for some reason. "That's a good boy." he smiled. Manic has a thing for wild animals and little kids. "Wonder how much it would take to get Ma to let me keep ya." he wondered. That was a little much. I was his brother, not his dog. I gave a low growl. Manic stopped petting me and I growled louder. He pulled his hand away and I growled even louder. A dark animal instinct inside me told me to bite his hand off because he dared touch me, and I was finding the notion hard to ignore.

"Chill, man. Ya want me to scratch behind your ears again?" Manic asked. I growled again and turned my back to him. Manic shrugged and started to walk off. After he was a fair distance, I couldn't resist the urge to follow him. I tried to be stealthy, but it's hard when you're not used to traveling on all fours. Whenever Manic stopped, I stopped too, trying to hide the noise I was making. After Manic stopped the fourth time, he called, "Followin' me?" without turning around. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I walked up slowly to him and bumped him in the back with my nose. He turned around and scratched me behind the ears again, and my tail wagged.

"Sonic! Where are you?" I perked my ears. It sounded like-

"Sonia? What are you doing here?" Manic asked as Sonia burst through the bushes.

"Looking for our brother. I hope he's happy that my hair's messed up, my boots have mud on them and I smell like the woods because I was trying to save his blue tail!" she yelled. She then seemed to notice me and screamed. "EEEEEKKKK! What is THAT?" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"This is the new family pet. You like 'im?" Manic asked. I pinned my ears back on my head.

"BARK BARK! GRRRRUF!" _I'm not your pet, I'm your brother! _I barked.

"No. No, I don't like it! It's loud, it's mean, it's ugly, and it smells like rotten meat!" Sonia complained. I was about to pounce her, but then Amy and Shadow came running up behind Sonia.

"We heard you scream…" Amy said, and then gasped. "Sonic!" she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She had seen my Werehog form before, back when I had been collecting the Chaos Emeralds to stop Dark Gaia.

Shadow said nothing, only looked at me, as if to say "I didn't tell. Are you happy?"

"That's _not _Sonic. Even Sonic smells better than that thing." Sonia said, but Amy ignored her.

"What'd you do to yourself, Sonic? You haven't been like this for ages!" she cried.

"Growlowowowl." _I'm fine, Amy._ I said as she started petting my fur.

"Well, if he is Sonic, that'd explain why he likes gettin' scratched behind the ears." Manic shrugged.

Sonia came up to me so our noses were almost touching. "Okay, then prove you're Sonic." she stated.

I looked at Shadow as if to say "Tell them," but he just shook his head and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ask 'im somethin' only Sonic would know." Manic said.

"Good idea. What made Manic throw up at my last birthday party?" Sonia challenged.

I scratched out the words "the revolting fruit punch" in the dirt with my claw. I hadn't much liked that drink, either.

"Hey! I chose that punch myself!" Sonia yelled.

"Well, that settles it. He's Sonic." Manic smirked then turned to me. "Dude, we've gotta get ya back home. Ma will wanna see this." he said. I nodded.

"We're coming too!" Amy said. Shadow said nothing but nodded once. I licked Amy's face in gratitude and she smiled, stroking my head as we all walked back to the palace.

After we got there, we walked into the great hall. Stairs run up the side walls, and the doors to our bedrooms are located on the circular balcony above the hall. We all went up to Mom's room. I always feel sorry for her at night. Dad died in Robotnik's takeover, and she's all alone in a bed that could easily fit the whole family, plus all our friends. But tonight I felt kind of indifferent. I didn't really care.

Sonia knocked lightly on one of Mom's large double doors. "Mother?" she called.

"Come in." came the Queen's gentle voice. We all filed in as Mom sat up. Of course, being Mom, she recognized me at once. "Oh, Sonic…" she gasped, getting out of bed and slowly walking towards me. She placed her hand on my head, instantly calming me. Mom has a way with magic.

"_How did this happen, Sonic?" _

I almost jumped. I had heard her voice in my head! I replied, _"I don't really know. It happened before, but I thought it was gone." _Then I yawned. I was getting tired.

"_I'll consult the Oracle tomorrow. He can help you." _Mom continued.

Suddenly I got snappy. _"I don't need help! I can handle this fine on my own!" _I growled.

"_Sonic, please, you need attention…"_ Mom said, but I wouldn't hear of it.

"_I'm FINE! You hear me? FINE!" _I barked. My day side had gotten exhausted, tired of resisting the dark within.

Mom looked at me with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but you can't hurt anybody." she sighed, her hand still on my head. Suddenly I felt energy, or lack of it, pulse through my body from her hand. I howled, but soon collapsed, writhing on the floor. Mom quickly stepped back, but Manic walked up to me calmly.

"C'mon bro, just calm down, man…" he soothed, placing a hand on my head. I roared and swung my claws at him. I heard him yell and felt my claws rip through flesh, but the negative energy Mom and sent through me was taking its toll. Everything was spinning in circles, I felt exhausted, someone was screaming, someone was rushing to my brother's side, someone was standing over me and trying to lift me. The last thing I heard before the world fell into black was someone saying they needed help carrying me back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Back again! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. R&R plz. ;)

Chapter 4

I Virtually Kill Us Both

I'm going to give some of Manic's video game comments in this chapter. You'll see when we get there, but if you can guess what game he's playing and enjoy them yourself, he's just found a new best friend.

I woke up in my bed. Sitting up, I rubbed my head, trying to remember what had happened. The last thing I could recall was passing out in Mom's room, still in my Werehog form… And now it was morning, the sun was streaming through the window, and I was in my own bed, back to normal, though my gloves still weren't on my hands. Maybe I should just take them off before I transform so I don't shred another pair, I thought. Sonia came into my room, wearing a sea-blue nightdress and carrying a tray of breakfast. "Oh good, you're awake." she said, placing the food on my bedside table. "I got you orange juice, eggs, and bacon." she smiled. I happily dug in. Sonia watched me, her eyes never leaving mine. It was kind of creepy. I got tired of it quick.

"You got a problem?" I asked.

Sonia glared at me but replied calmly. "I was wondering if you remembered what you did to Manic last night."

I about choked on my eggs, using some orange juice to quickly wash it down. It was all coming back, the threats I had given Shadow, how I had tracked Manic in the forest, how they had taken me back to the palace for Mom's help, how I had snapped at Mom and she put me to sleep, and how I slashed at Manic… I whipped around to Sonia. "He's okay, right?" I asked frantically.

Sonia didn't answer my question. "I think you should go apologize." she said, then walked out of my room, stopping at the door. "I hoped you enjoyed your breakfast." she said, barely above a whisper, then slammed the door, leaving me feeling terrible.

After I was done breakfast, I made a break for Manic's room. I stopped at the door, afraid of what I was going to find. After summoning up some courage, I tapped on the door lightly. "Manic?" I asked, my voice weak. There was no answer, so I panicked. Then I realized that in my nervousness I had overlooked the fact that there was loud rock music coming from the other side of the door. I sighed with relief. He couldn't hear me over the noise. "Manic!" I called, knocking louder.

"Ya waitin' for an invitation?" Manic laughed from the other side of the door. I smiled and opened it.

Manic's room is a little overwhelming. He spray painted the walls himself, so they look a little wild, but he has so many posters up you can barely see it. The posters are mainly of him and The Sonic Underground, while some are for videogames and some are for other bands, and his stereo is always on full blast. He has a red canopy bed like the rest of us, a TV hangs from the bars supporting the canopy, and he has all his videogame systems linked to it. There's a window on the far side of his room, and the bed is right next to it, facing the door long ways, the head against the wall. Manic was sitting up in bed, playing on one of his videogames. "Hey bro!" he called, his left side facing me. I could easily see his left ear, decked with two gold hoop earrings. Suddenly he started yelling at his game. "C'mon man, that ain't cool! No, stupid Heartless! Wait… Ha ha! Die, heartless! Feel the wrath of my Keyblade!" he yelled. I glanced at his game. I couldn't tell what the heck he was doing, so I turned back to him.

"You seem to be doing okay." I noted.

"Dude, open your eyes. I'm dying." he said. I gasped. What had I done to him? He saw my expression and burst out laughing. "On the game, man! Chill!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway Manic, how are you faring from last night? Where… where did I hit you?" I asked. All the laughter drained from Manic's face. Pausing the game, he turned his head to me. That's when I saw his other ear. Manic never had earrings in his right ear, it wasn't pierced. But now it was slashed, right down the middle in a large V. "Oh, Manic…" I gasped. "I'm sorry…"

"S'okay, dude. Hey, I can still hear." he smiled, always the optimist.

"No, it's not okay. I should never have lost control of myself." I sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Dude, its fine. You couldn't control what you were doin'. If anythin', I blame myself for gettin' too close." he told me, handing me a controller. "Wanna play multiplayer? It'll cheer ya up."

I obliged, and Manic directed me on the controls, even though I must've asked him about twenty times where the jump button was. I'm pretty sure I actually ended up getting us both killed, but Manic just smiled and said. "Keep workin' on it. Before ya know it, you'll be the ultimate Keyblade Master!" he smiled. I smiled back, even though I had no idea what a Keyblade Master was.

"And you're sure your ear is okay?" I asked.

"Positive, dude. Don't worry 'bout it." he smiled, but I had to wonder if maybe he was better at faking pain than I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Just how hurt _is _Manic? Is he faking recovery? Will Sonic conquer is Werehog side, or will it conquer him? And will he ever become a KeyBlade master? Okay, the last question probably won't be answered and doesn't relate to the story much, but you never know… Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. R&R plz

Chapter 5

I Officially Become a Carnivore

Just a little note here; to this day I still don't know what the heck a KeyBlade Master is and I still suck at Manic's game, alright? Moving on.

Our lunch at the palace is like a restaurant. We're asked awhile before lunch what we want and the cooks prepare it in the kitchen so that when we go down to the dining hall the food is already hot and on the table. We're not given a choice for dinner, Mom chooses that meal for all of us, but we're free to choose our own lunch. When my personal butler came and asked me what I wanted for lunch, I didn't give it much thought. "Steak, please. A lot of steak." I answered. Usually I order chilidogs, and by usually I mean every day. You've got to appreciate my butler. I request the same thing for lunch every day yet he still takes the time to find me in the big palace and ask me what I want. So it's pretty obvious why he gave me a "are you serious?" look when I asked for steak. But he didn't object, just wrote down my request.

"And to drink?" he asked.

"Water." I replied. I wanted something natural. My butler nodded and walked down to the kitchen. After he was out of hearing range, I began slamming my head against the wall. What was happening to me? I was going wild animal! I don't eat steak, I eat chilidogs, and since when did I want water and not soda? I groaned, stopping after my head was good and sore and I was starting to see stars.

Down at lunch, my family was all assembled. "There you are, Sonic." Mom said from the head of the table. The dining hall is huge (as is the rest of the palace) and has a glass roof with a chandelier hanging from it. Behind the head of the ridiculously long table is a huge fireplace, with a portrait of Mom hanging on the chimney. Other portraits of other deceased rulers line the marble walls.

"Dude, you are seriously tardy. I'm almost done." Manic said, munching on his sandwich. I tried to avoid staring at the gash I had placed in his ear, but I found it hard to do.

Mom glanced over at my plate. "No chilidogs?" she asked.

"I felt like having steak today." I said, cutting off a piece.

"Well, Sonic…" Mom sighed. "The Oracle informed me that a likely side effect of this… night transformation would be a desire to eat carnivorously and an additional desire for only natural liquids." she said.

"Translate that into English." I muttered.

"You'll only want to eat meat and drink water." Sonia groaned.

"And why is that so bad?" I asked with food in my mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Sonic. And it's bad because you're a hedgehog, not a wolf. You need a balance of foods to stay healthy." Mom informed me. "Maybe I should go get you some fruit and bread."

"I'm fine Mom." I muttered.

"Sonic, you need more than just steak…" Mom said, getting up.

"Seriously Mom, I'm FINE." I growled.

"Sonic, please…"

"DO YOUR HEAR ME? I'M FINE!" I yelled at her. Manic stopped in mid-bite. Sonia dropped her fork. Mom just stared at me, obviously shocked.

"Well… If you don't need me to get you anything… I'll just go." she whimpered, then ran back to her room, crying softly. After she was out of earshot, Sonia started screaming at me.

"You KNOW how fragile Mother is! Why'd you start YELLING at her? She's not used to that! She doesn't know what to expect from teenagers, we've tried to be mild around her and you decide to start SCREAMING!" she shouted. Manic just stared at me, wide-eyed. I'll admit that I didn't care what I'd done. At least, the Werehog didn't care. Suddenly my conscience seemed to kick back in, and the effect of what I'd done nearly knocked me over.

"Guys… I'm… I'm sorry…" I stuttered.

"You better be!" Sonia yelled at me. "Now apologize to Mother!"

"Look sis, you can't blame 'im. It's the Werehog that's bein' this snappy." Manic defended me.

"Oh, so now you're siding with him?" Sonia growled.

"I ain't sidin' with anybody!" Manic protested. While they were arguing, I slunk away. Sonia was right, I owed Mom an apology.

When I got to Mom's door, I hesitated. What if she was so heartbroken she didn't want to see my face? If she wanted too, she even had the power to deny me my future rights to the throne for losing my temper at her Highness. Or worse, I could be banished from the city. There was no greater shame. I sighed.

_I did this. I've got to face the consequences. _I thought, about to knock, but the door swung open, revealing Mom in a long winter coat, a travel pack flung over her shoulder. I could tell she was pretending she had forgotten what had happened not two minutes ago, but her eyes and nose were slightly red, like she had been crying.

"Mom?…" I stared.

"We're going to see the Oracle, Sonic. I'm putting Argus in charge." Mom said simply. Argus was her trusted advisor and head of the royal guard.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now, Sonic. You need help." she replied sympathetically. "Come on, let's get you ready."

After about ten minutes, I was totally packed and ready to go. Manic and Sonia had been informed we were leaving and saw us off. I hopped in the old camper van/tour bus/hovercraft, which was the fastest way there with all this luggage. At my speed, it would've taken about three hours, tops, but we had to take this thing. Though I'm sure we were all dreading the fact that we might not make it there by nightfall.


	6. Chapter 6

ACK! CLIFFHANGERS! Makes you want to read more, doesn't it? *Winks* So I bet you're wondering if Sonic and Q.A. (Queen Aleena) will reach the Oracle's place by nightfall. OH, THE SUSPENSE! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. R&R plz

Chapter 6

We Consult the Strangest-looking Guy on the Planet

Just thinking about that night makes my head spin. I'll summarize the situation: Not pleasant.

I was getting carsick, and that _never _happens. I was guessing that my stupid lycanthropy (or in English, my Werehog condition) was to blame. I had set the van to hover, but while we flew over the tundra that hid the Oracle's cave, my vision was getting blurry, and the snowstorm I was constantly scraping off the windshield with the wipers wasn't helping.

"Sonic?" Mom said from the passenger seat. "Are you okay? You look as green as your brother."

"Never better, Mom." I said, trying to keep my eyes on the sky. White. Everywhere. Nothing but WHITE. It was driving me insane.

"Are you sure? We can stop." Mom said.

"No!" I yelled, then composed myself. "We have to get there before nightfall. And with all this snow, I can't tell when that is, so we need to get there ASAP."

Mom sighed, nodding. I felt that at any minute I would lose my lunch all over the dashboard.

"There it is. Stop here." Mom said. I slammed on the breaks, making us lurch forward and driving my seatbelt into my stomach. You can guess what happened next.

After my lunch was strewn out upon the steering wheel, dashboard, and floor, Mom led me out of the van by the hand. "We'll clean that up later." she said. I was shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly my legs buckled under me and I collapsed. Oh, great. I knew what was coming.

"Sonic?" Mom said, reaching down for me.

"No… keep… keep away…" I panted, finding it harder and harder to speak clearly. My fur was growing longer.

"Sonic…" Mom said slowly. The pain was growing, I couldn't talk back. My bones were grinding up against one another as they changed shape and size. I hadn't put gloves back on after last night, so I didn't have that problem, but my hands still grew sharp claws and turned pale blue. Rings of white fluff grew around my wrists, and midnight blue fur covered my body. The tips of my head spines became white, and my shoes became spiked cleats. My teeth became fangs, and my senses of hearing and smell increased.

I panted, the pain finally subsiding as the transformation was over.

"Sonic?" Mom said again. I turned to her. She smelled like a steak buffet. I growled, shaking my head and trying to get the picture of tearing her to shreds and feeding off her carcass out of my mind. She reached out her hand to me, trying to stroke my head, but I shied away.

"Grrrrruf." _Don't get close to me. I don't want to hurt you._ I pleaded. She sighed, obviously getting my point.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light behind us. "Ah, your highness." spoke the voice of the Oracle. I turned my head to him. He wore a long purple cloak that covered his legs, and his long green furless tail stuck out from under it. His clock had big sleeves, and all you could see of his arms were his four-fingered hands. His hood covered the top of his head, and his blue eyes were kind. His long green snout kind of made him look like an anteater, but he didn't have any fur and I still don't know exactly what he is. We all just call him "The Oracle".

"The Oracle of Delphius. Delighted to see you again, but we have a bit of a problem on our hands." Mom said.

"Yes, I can see that. You exactly did this happen, Sonic?" he asked me. My eyes widened. How did he know? He saw my expression and smiled. "You forget, young Hedgehog, I know you as well as your mother. I assure you she recognized you in this form as well." he laughed. I rolled my eyes. My animal impulse told me to rip him to shreds for annoying me, but I shrugged it off.

"Please come inside, your majesties." the Oracle said, leading us inside his cave. Mom and I followed, but I was constantly sniffing the ground, trying to get the scent of this place.

"Here we are." the Oracle said after we were in his library. The place had various tables, some with crystal balls, some with test tubes and lab equipment. But on all the walls were shelves, and they were all filled with books. I stood on my hind legs and tried to get a good sniff of the place. After inhaling all that dust, I sneezed, the force knocking over some test tubes, dripping green liquid onto the floor. The Oracle sighed. "I'll clean that up later. As I was saying Sonic, we shall see how badly this condition is affecting you. Has he had any strange behavior issues, my Queen?" he said.

"Grroow." _Where do I start?_ I muttered.

"He's been… snappy, and last night he… slashed at Manic." Mom sighed. She was putting it mildly.

"Oh. How did Manic fare?" the Oracle asked.

"It was just on his ear. Nothing too terrible." Mom reassured him.

"That's good. Now, back to Sonic." They started talking about me like I wasn't even there, so I decided to wander around a bit, maybe see if I could find any food. I was hungry again, partly because everything that had been in my stomach was spread out all over the dashboard, partly because I hadn't had any supper, and partly because in my Werehog form, I was _always _hungry. I wondered if there was any fresh meat in here. I wandered into the kitchen. Sadly, after snooping around for a little while I concluded this guy was either vegetarian or hadn't had meat in a very long time, for there was absolutely no scent of it. I growled, loping back into the library.

"Ah, there you are Sonic. Now, time to perform the tests." the Oracle said. I gulped. What exactly was he planning to do to me? I soon found out.

Sharp pain pierced my mind. The Oracle was probing my thoughts, picking through them, deciding what he needed, and it _hurt_. I wanted to jump on him, rip at his flesh and make him feel this kind of pain, but it was as if he had cut the flow of commands to my body. I couldn't move, and that was making me even angrier. I decided I was going to have Oracle for supper as soon as I was able to move.

I felt like roaring, howling, something. Where were these thoughts coming from? I didn't want to hurt the Oracle; he had helped me through so much before, when we were separated from Mom. He had kept my sibling's and my faith strong, and through him we had hope that we could do anything. He was very close to Mom and us. Why did I want to kill him? Suddenly I realized that the Oracle knew everything I was thinking. I felt like running, hiding in shame.

"It's alright, Sonic. You are not fully in control of your thoughts and actions." the Oracle said. I felt his grip on my mind release. I stumbled for a second, and then bolted on all fours out the door.

"Sonic! Come back!" I heard Mom call, but I didn't turn around. I wasn't going to risk hurting them. I was a wild animal, and I was going to face it and live like one.

The snowstorm still raged, but my fur protected me from most of the cold. I just rushed forward blindly, not caring where I was going, just knowing I had to place as much distance as I could between me and the ones I didn't want to hurt.

It might have been my imagination, but just then, faintly, I seemed to see a flash of golden light. Still running, I couldn't see anything amidst the white, but was suddenly hit by some invisible force. I fell backwards, and the white snow faded to black. I seemed to be passing out a lot lately.


	7. Chapter 7

Just what was that flash of gold? What made Sonic pass out (again)? Will he ever get supper? Wait and see ;) Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. R&R plz

Chapter 7

I See the Future

I groaned, sitting up, when the same invisible force that knocked me out pinned me down.

"And stay down." a familiar voice growled. My vision was blurry, so I couldn't make out the shape of whoever was speaking to me, but I was obviously in a cave, lit by firelight, while the storm raged outside. "Now tell me who you are." the voice growled again. I snarled at it. I heard whoever it was take a step back. My vision was slowly coming in. I stared at the stalactites at the ceiling. As soon as I could see clearly, I leaped on top of my attacker, pinning him to ground, making him yelp.

I stared at him. "Growl?" _Silver?_

"Get off me, you, you… whatever you are!" Silver yelled. I backed off him and he stood up, dusting himself off. "Now," he said, freezing me with his psychokinetic powers, "Who are you?"

"Grrrr." _I'm Sonic, you creep._ I growled.

"Can you not speak?" Silver said. I shook my head.

"Poor guy." Silver said, reaching out to pet my head. I stepped back. He stared at me. I stared back. We both held each other's gaze for a while. Suddenly something seemed to click in that guy's psychic head. "Those eyes… Sonic?" he stuttered. I nodded. "Wow…" Silver stared some more. I rolled my eyes, turning in a few circles then plopping down like a dog, my back to him.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm in this time period." he said, sitting down on a large rock.

I snorted to show I didn't care, but he obviously took it to mean something like "Uh huh. Yeah, go on."

So he started talking about sensing problems in the time stream, blah-de-blah-de-blah. I mostly blocked him out and watched the storm still raging outside the mouth of the cave. Silver's talking came to me as "Blah de blah the Oracle summoned me blah blah blah time stream issues blah blah de blah Werehog blah de blah destruction of Mobotropolis blah blah end of the Hedgehog dynasty."

My ears suddenly perked up. I growled. I had obviously just missed something important. Slowly getting up, I walked over to Silver on all fours, nudging him with my nose.

"You want to see?" he asked. I nodded. Silver pulled out his Time Stone and it flashed gold, sending us to another time. (Sonia note: Time Stone: Chaos Emerald-like gem Silver uses to travel time)

When the light dispersed, I found Silver levitating us both above a seemingly abandoned city at night, though everything looked intact. "They didn't flee from here for fear of destruction." Silver said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Growl?" _Then why?_ I asked. Silver pointed downward. I could see something running through the streets, with ragged fur and hungry eyes. With shock, I realized it was me. But then, another one joined me, though it was aqua-colored. I stared.

"Those who didn't die after you bit them …" Silver said, "Became Werewolves as well."

I gasped. A pink Werehog joined my future self by his side. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Amy.

"Simply outcasts by day, they undergo hideous transformation by night. Mobotropolis became a sort of prison, where they sent the Werewolves so they might join the pack, though sometimes the new ones are rejected and attacked." Silver explained. "The walls are tall and wide, the gate of the hardest iron, so there's no escape from here. The Werewolves often go hungry, and when one of them dies of hunger the rest of the pack feed off the carcass." Silver sighed. "It's sad, really. They were once good people, but the lycanthropy spread. Some who had the disease managed to escape before the city was closed off, so new Werewolves are popping up all over the planet."

My eyes darted around. All around the city there were Werewolves, Werehogs, Werefoxes, and many other forms of the disease I had spread. No more. I didn't want to hear any more, I didn't want to see any more. I shut my eyes tight and covered my ears, letting out a low whine. Silver stroked my head. Although it was getting really annoying getting treated like a pet, I needed some form of consolation. I opened my eyes, staring out at the city.

_I'll fix this. This won't happen. _I thought, making up my mind. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw four Werehogs, two pink ones, a green one, and a blue one, ganging up on a small, frail-looking purple one in a corner.

_That's got to be Sonia and Amy, that's Manic, that's obviously myself, all attacking… Mom? _I stared down at the Werehog a little harder. It definitely Mom, and she looked really thin and fragile, but she obviously wasn't going down without a fight. She snarled as she slashed at Manic's nose, causing him to jump back. I saw my future self step forward and slash at her legs. Mom whimpered and showed no sign of fear, but she must've known it was hopeless.

"Just another example of what they go through." Silver sighed. "I've called this group a pack, but it's pretty much every beast for himself unless they need to fight. They're cowards, ganging up to attack. They often attack the old and weak ones that can't hunt for themselves, and then he hunter," he gulped, "becomes the hunted."

"_CANNIBALS!_" I barked down at them. "_Sick, revolting…_" I hailed words down on them that will not be repeated. (As she writes this, Sonia's giving me an evil glare.) Though no matter how loud I barked, they didn't seem to hear me. By this time, Mom was panting, and her slashes were getting weaker and rarely hitting. Sonia dashed forward and smashed Mom between her and the wall. Mom howled in pain and I swear I heard bones snap.

"They can't hear you, Sonic. Through this force field they can't hear or smell you, so we're safe." Silver said.

I didn't want to be safe. I wanted to protect Mom. My hackles raised, I began a low growl. Animal instinct took over. Before I knew what I'd just done I knocked Silver away with tremendous power. With Silver's powers no longer holding up the force field, I fell to the ground. As soon as I hit, I rushed towards Mom.

"_Leave her alone!_" I snarled at the group. They started making strange sounds deep in their throats. At first I thought it was supposed to be threatening, but I then realized they were laughing at me.

"_Get lost, pup. This is our prey._" my future self growled. Up close, I realized how big they all were. I mean, when I went Werehog, I was bigger than I normally was, but these guys must work out or something, because they were _huge_. I could see their muscles rippling beneath their pelts.

"_I am nowolf's prey._" I heard Mom growl. "_But I can fight for myself. Out of the way._" she growled at me.

"_Yeah, dude. Let 'er fight her 'erself._" Manic smirked. Even through growls, his accent was still noticeable.

"_Maybe we should just make him move._" Sonia growled, slashing at my face. Blood started to obscure my vision and I tried to wipe it away, but Amy slashed at my side before I made any progress. It looked like I was going to become the meal instead before I heard a long, high-pitched howl. All the wolves perked their ears.

"_There's the signal. Day approaches. Back to your dens._" my future self snarled before turning to glare at me. "_This isn't over, pup. You WILL die._" he growled, barely above a whisper, then galloped off. I turned around to face Mom. I was about to say something, but before I could, pain pierced my stomach and I doubled over. The world started to spin. I saw Mom running off towards some nearby building.

"Don't leave me…" I groaned in pain. Then I realized what I had done. I had just spoken in normal words. Not growled, snarled or howled, spoke. I glanced down at myself. Normal. Perfectly normal. I sighed with relief. Day had come, and I was back to my good old Hedgehog self. It was then that the shock of what just happened hit me. I was stuck in a different time, in a city full of Werewolves, and I had flung my guide and only way out over to who-knows-where. Way to go, Sonic.


	8. Chapter 8

Epic fail, Sonic. How long will our hero be stuck in this time? Where's Silver? I hope he's okay… (Sorry, Silver fangirl here) R&R plz

Chapter 8

The Future Isn't So Bright

Just to recap: I'm in a messed up future where Mobotropolis was become a Werewolf zone, and have already managed to make enemies. But before I was ripped to shreds, day dawned and I fell back into my Hedgehog form.

Sitting up, I investigated my surroundings. It was Mobotropolis all right, but it just seemed… wrong. Like there was a dark air to the place.

"Psst. Over here." I heard someone whisper. I turned. It was Mom, in normal Hedgehog form, motioning for me to follow her into an apartment building. She was wearing what looked like her regal dress, but it was torn up, stained, and faded. I rushed over to her as fast as I could go, basically blink-and-you'll-miss-me speed. She stared at me for a minute, then shook her head.

"You shouldn't have come to this time." she whispered.

"But how did you…" I stuttered.

"I'm your Mother. Now go back to your own time and fix this." she said, eyes darting around, as if looking for an eavesdropper.

"I can't. I… lost my guide." I said, shuffling my feet.

"Sonic, please. You'll get discovered, and then what will happen? All the hostile ones will blame you for all of this, and you'll get killed. I can't watch that happen, I've seen to many people die… Some have died at my claws." she whispered. A few tears escaped her eye, but I wiped them away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quietly. She took my hand in hers.

"As soon as you can, find your guide, whoever that is, and go back to your own time. Don't let this happen." she whispered.

"Ma! What's keepin' ya?" I heard Manic's voice come from the building.

"I'm coming! Just a…" Mom replied, looking down at me. "… New recruit."

She took my hand and led me into the building. "We need to disguise you." she whispered in my ear. "Come to the closet over here."

It was amazing what she had in that closet. In a few minutes, I could barely recognize myself. I had real-looking fake scars in a few places, my spines were tipped with white, just like they were when I was a Werehog, I had different shoes on (orange rain boots), and my bangs covered the right side of my face. "Way past cool." I smirked, looking at myself. Mom smiled.

"I'm glad it's to your liking. Now, we've kept the others waiting long enough."

She led me up the stairs to apartment number 213. "Here's our meeting room." Mom said, opening the door. It didn't have very much furniture, and it looked like the last residents had cleared out in a hurry. There was just a couch and a kitchen table. The bedroom door hung open at an odd angle, and it had one bed.

Sonia was sitting on the couch, wearing what she would probably call 'totally clashing' or 'out of style' clothes, but I guess they didn't have much options. "Who's that?" she asked, looking at me.

"Our newest recruit." Mom explained.

"Looks young. And scrawny. He won't last long." Sonia muttered. I glared at her.

"I can put up a fight." I explained.

Sonia looked over at me again. "What's your name?" she asked, changing the subject.

I gulped. I hadn't thought of a name. Luckily, Mom backed me up.

"This is Theo." Mom explained.

Just then, Manic walked through the door with a basket of carrots. "New kid?" he asked. Mom nodded.

Manic sighed. "They don't last long."

"That's just what Sonia said. But I have faith in him." Mom said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Manic set the basket down on the table and sighed again. "Look kid, this is how it works. By day, we've all got small businesses, and little groups we manage survive in. By night, we're all mindless killers. Got it memorized?" he said. I nodded.

"Good. Ya might last an evenin'." he muttered, pulling a carrot out of the basket.

"Is that food? I'm starving!"

I'd know that voice anywhere. I turned around and saw my future self speed up the stairs.

"Carrots again." Manic explained, handing me/him one.

"There's not a decent chilidog place in this town." my future self complained.

"There are NO chilidog places in this town." Sonia grumbled. "Good thing, too."

Future Sonic sighed. "I haven't had a chilidog in ten years." he said gloomily. "Just stuff from the roof garden."

"Plus innocent victims." Manic added. Sonic looked ready to slap him, but he/I obviously thought better of it.

"Just be glad you have _something_ to eat. Remember that one family that starved to death?" Sonia said.

"Yeah, no meat on their bones. They tasted pretty bland." Manic said.

"Enough with the morbid comments, Manic." Sonia growled. Manic shrugged.

"Just sayin'."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Where's Amy? I need some company."

"Hey, we're company!" Manic declared.

"She's on the roof." Sonic said, ignoring Manic.

"Not anymore." Amy said, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a blue strapless dress the ended just above her knees and had a stretching, elastic top, but the colors were all faded and the dress was torn in a few places. She needed better clothes. They all did.

"Now that everyone's here, I'd like to introduce Theo. He just arrived." Mom explained, putting a hand on my shoulder. Amy looked me up and down.

"You're the pup from last night." she said quietly. I nodded.

"Sorry for… attacking you." she apologized. I shrugged.

"I'm alive, right?" I smiled. Amy smiled back, though I was positive she still felt terrible.

"You all attacked him, too." she said, looking at everyone else. "You all should apologize."

"I'm tired of apologizing to everyone who lives through my attacks." Manic muttered. I was surprised. Manic was usually the compassionate one, so apparently this messed-up future had really changed everybody. Right then I resolved to fix this, no matter what happened.

"Well, I'll apologize. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything." Future Sonic sighed. Amy leaned against him.

"Sonic, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! It's all my fault!" my future self yelled.

"Sonic, please…" Mom soothed, but he was already running up the stairs to the roof.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy ran after him. Mom sighed.

"Ten years…" She sat down on the couch. "It's been ten years since Mobotropolis was evacuated. And it seems no one's smiled since…"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so we're still in the dark regarding Silver, but Sonic's learning a bit more about his foreboding future. But will he survive the night? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. R&R plz

Chapter 9

I Enter Level Zero

I sat in a small wooden chair on the roof, watching Amy work in the garden. There was a whole bunch of almost anything you could imagine up there. Peas, carrots, squash, eggplant… just what they needed to survive.

"How'd you get a garden up here when you're not given supplies from outside the city?" I asked, curious.

"We were lucky enough that the former residents had left their garden. We were able to grow a new one from the seeds." Amy explained, checking to see if the tomatoes were ripe. She sighed. "I just wish things were better. Mobotropolis was once a beautiful city; it was the capitol, the shining crown of Mobius. Now… it's a restricted area, and only new Werewolves and criminals with a death sentence are allowed to enter. But no one ever gets out."

"Wait… criminals? I never heard that part." I said. Amy nodded.

"Much about Mobotropolis is kept secret to the public, so I'm not surprised you don't know." she said. "Yes, criminals are sent here, but only those who have the death sentence. But it's impossible to get in or out unless escorted by a government official." She paused and pointed upward. "You can't see it, but there's an electric dome over the top of the city, so you can't climb in or out. Even in Werewolf form, you'll break your hand if you try to bust the wall, so you can't run in our out. And there's only one door, one made out of solid steel, and it's locked on the other side." she sighed.

"Wow. How do you survive?" I asked.

"Not easily. The longer you're a Werewolf, the more the darkness influences you, until you're an entirely different person at night. There's… augh!" Amy screamed, collapsing on her knees. I rushed over to help her.

"Amy!" I yelled.

"Got to get downstairs…" she moaned. "Look… up."

I did what she said. _Oh, no._ I thought. I hadn't realized how much time I'd spent up there. The sun had almost set. I pulled Amy up and ran as fast as I could with her, forgetting to keep my identity hidden. I set her down in the apartment, shaking my boots and gloves off. I didn't want them to rip when my feet and hands got bigger. Amy stumbled back to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. I was beginning to pant. The transformation was coming over me, too. I groaned, falling to my knees. I closed my eyes, as if trying to block out the pain. It didn't work.

I waited for the pain to subside, for the transformation to be over. But I laid there for a while, and there was still pain in my neck. I slowly opened my eyes. Amy was towering over me in Werehog form, her hand on my neck.

"_You survived last night. Tonight, we shall decide if you shall be accepted into the pack. If accepted, you will be allowed to hunt on our grounds. If not, you'll be the hunted. Understand, pup?_" she growled. I nodded, tucking my tail between my legs to show submission.

"_Good. Come with me_." Amy smirked, getting off me and trudging down the stairs on all fours. I followed her, my animal instincts telling me to be quiet or she'd make me.

We ran through town for a little while. When we came to a corner in the wall around the city, we saw a lone Werefox sitting there. He nodded to Amy, and she nodded back. "_There's a _new_ pup. Spread the word_." she growled. The Werefox nodded and started howling. Amy ran off again and I struggled to keep up.

Eventually we came to the castle. Werewolves of all kinds flocked in. Amy and I got to the throne room, where my future Werehog self sat like a dog on the throne. Amy hopped up to the throne next to him. My future self grinned at her then barked for order. Instantly everyone calmed down.

"_We have a new pup from outside. He survived last night, so I believe we might be able to give him a place among us_." he growled. "_Theo._"

I slowly walked up to the throne, keeping low to the ground to show my submission.

"_Rise, pup._" Future Sonic snarled. I stood slowly.

"_You will be tested for admittance soon. But for now you are free to roam as you please. If anyone attacks you…_" he was cut off by two short high howls, followed by a long one.

"_New prey._" my future self smirked, then turned to me. "_That is the signal for new prey. Prove your worth, pup, and kill it for the pack._" he grinned.

"_Make sure there's lots of blood!_" the Weremongoose sitting next to me called.

"_Oh yes! Lots of blood and fresh meat!_" someone called from the crowd.

Soon the whole room was filled with barks of "_Lots of blood!_" and "_Meat! Fresh meat!_"

My future self scowled, and before I could blink he jumped off his throne and used his powerful jaws to snap the neck of the Weremink that had started the scene. Everyone fell silent.

"_Next person to start a riot in my presence will suffer the same fate! YOU HEAR ME?_" he roared. The room was silent, but everyone sunk a little lower to the floor.

"_Good. Now,_" he turned to me, "_Get us our fresh meat. I will follow and supervise._" The rest of his apparent "gang" showed up behind him: Amy, Sonia and Manic. "_They will come with me. Now go._"

I didn't hesitate. Bolting out the door, I headed as fast as I could towards the front gate. I could smell the newcomer before I could see him. He had no fear scent, but I didn't pause to think that that was odd. The thrill of the hunt was pulsing through my blood, exciting me. I couldn't wait to sink my fangs into my victim, hear his cries of pain, feel his blood flowing down my throat, taste the meat that I had hunted and killed.

I continued to run. I could hear his voice now; a voice dripping with hate for my species, cursing us continuously. All the more reason to kill him and enjoy doing it.

"I should have told them… I should've told them who he was and no one would be in this mess. They could've extracted it, or killed him before this all happened…" I heard his voice again.

I stopped in the shade of a building. Right in front of me, at the city's iron gate, pounding on it furiously, was my target. I stared at him, my breath catching in my throat.

I heard more muttering from him. My canine-like hearing picked up "I've got to find her… I've got to make sure she's alright…"

I heard Sonia behind me start to wail. Animal instincts forgotten, her Hedgehog past was kicking in. "_NO! He CAN'T attack him! I'll KILL Theo if he draws ONE DROP of blood!_" she howled. I heard the sound of a scuffle, like the other gang members were holding her back, but my target had obviously heard her howls and whipped around to me.

"Hello, faker. We meet again." Shadow growled.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, Shadow's back in the picture! YAYZ :D We all love our favorite Ultimate Life Form. But why is he in Mobotropilis? What was he muttering about? All these questions and others will be brought up tonight at "Questions We Won't Answer"! Just kidding. Hopefully Sonic will answer all these ;) R&R plz

Chapter 10

I Discover That the Immortal Can't Die

I gulped. _What's Shadow doing here? I don't stand a chance against him! _

Shadow slowly approached me. "I have not seen you in ten years. Somehow I thought you might've grown."

I gulped again, stepping back the closer he came to me.

"I can see through the pitiful disguise, faker. And I know you heard me. I hate you, I hate Werewolves, I hate everything they've done to the planet, and I was the first to realize that you were one of them. I should've told people. They could've caught your condition early and maybe they could've helped you. But no, I kept my promise to you. The worst mistake I ever made!" Shadow yelled, shooting at me in a spinball. I ducked and dodged, but he was faster than I was. He started cutting into my chest, and I felt blood oozing down my fur. I snarled, grabbing him and holding him by the neck above my face. The beast within me was taking over. This piece of prey was going to regret the day he ever laid eyes on the mighty Werehog.

I slammed him down on the ground. I heard more wails from Sonia, but I didn't care. I brought my fangs down to him, about to bite his arms in torture, when his fist met my face and I stumbled back. Before I could react he was kicking me all over. My nose bled from his punch. I swung my arms around and grabbed him again, slamming him into the ground continuously. Sonia continued to howl.

"_YOU'RE HURTING HIM! LET MY SHADOW GO OR I'LL…_" I heard a thud, like someone had knocked her out. Good. I could do without that pathetic whining in my ear.

I snarled at my prey again, wasting no time in swiping my claws across his face. I bit his ear, leaving the same kind of gash I had left in Manic's. But I was surprised when the wound began to heal itself before my eyes and Shadow grabbed my wrist, smirking.

"You forget, faker, that I am the Ultimate Life Form." he grinned, tossing me off him. I had also forgotten that he was supernaturally strong. Landing with a thud, I quickly whipped around to him, snarling like crazy. I ran at him but he sidestepped me, so I ran headfirst into the wall. Dazed, I stumbled around. The world was spinning. I felt a blow to my right side, so I snapped at it. I grinned when my teeth sunk into flesh and I heard a grunt of pain. But I wanted to get more out of him than a grunt. By the time I was done with him, he'd be screaming for mercy.

My vision had returned, so I instantly went for his neck, making him groan. I grinned with satisfaction and started shaking him back and forth, like a puppy playing with its favorite toy. I felt his blood flow down my throat, but I wanted more. I wanted to rip him apart, firstly because he had insulted my species, and secondly because I was hungry. _Really _hungry. The more I smelled his blood, the more I felt his flesh between my teeth, the more I wanted. I had to have this. I had to taste my prey. The immortal Shadow the Hedgehog would die at my claws.

Immortal…

Means he can't die…

I suddenly realized that having him for my prey would be impossible. I growled in frustration, shaking him harder, and more blood poured down my throat. Why did my prey have to be Shadow? Now I'd never get into the pack! My fury was rising. I snapped down hard on Shadow's neck, enjoying his groans of pain. If I couldn't kill him, I'd torture him until the sun rose. Snarling, I bit down harder, waiting to hear the snap of bone, but maybe his bones were built out of something harder than us "normal life forms" and no matter how hard I bit I didn't manage to crunch a thing. I was really enraged now. With him still in my jaws, I started slamming Shadow down on the ground again. He was punching my face the whole time, but I wasn't about to let go and his blows were getting weaker.

I was ready for the big finale. I dropped him out of my jaws, placed a clawed hand on his neck, and howled in victory. I heard other Werewolves answer my cry. I had succeeded. The Ultimate Life Form had fallen at the claws of Sonic the Werehog.

Being done with him, I threw him against the wall. He laid there for a minute then lifted his head, staring at me. "You… bit me. Tomorrow night… I will become…" he whispered, shaking.

The realization hit me. I grinned and walked over to him. Stopping in front of him, I lowered my head and growled in his ear, "_Tomorrow night you will become one of us._" I knew he couldn't understand me, but he soon would. I turned around, ready to go back to the pack leader and tell him I had succeeded, but Shadow's voice stopped me.

"Do you know why I was sentenced to here, faker?" he said. I turned around, shaking my head.

"Because I fought to release you. I knew there was a cure somewhere, but the matter of Mobotropolis is supposed to be kept top-secret. I wanted to cure you and everyone here, but the government found out my work, so I was sent here to experience Mobotropolis first-hand." he paused, then sighed. "Sonia doesn't deserve this…"

I didn't care. I turned around and found myself face-to-face with an enraged Sonia Werehog. "_You stupid pup!_" she snarled, knocking me to the side with tremendous force, so I ended up slamming into a nearby wall. Shaking my head to try to clear it, I saw my sister rush over to Shadow and slowly begin to lick his face. "_Please get up… please…_" she whimpered. Shadow lifted a hand and stroked her face.

I rolled my eyes, tired of all that mushy stuff. I ran back to the castle, ready to tell Future Sonic that I was ready to join the pack.

"_You failed._" I screeched to a halt. My future self had appeared out of an alley, and he didn't look happy.

"_What do you mean, I failed?_" I barked back at him."_It was the best I could do, the guy's immortal…"_

"_It doesn't matter._" my future self snarled."_The pack will have no food from this failure. And failure results in death._"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, who saw that coming? XD But will Sonic live? Will the ruined future ever come to be? WHERE ON MOBIUS IS SILVER? Tell ya soon ;) R&R plz.

Chapter 11

I've Been to the Future and I Have the Scars to Prove It

I tried not to show my fear. I had just been given the death sentence by my future self. Didn't he see that if I died now, this future would never happen?

Wait…

I sighed. Maybe this was for the best. If I had to die to save Mobotropolis as we know it, then I would gladly do it.

"_All right, wolfie._" I growled. "_If you want a fight, you've got one._"

To my surprise, my future self simply grinned. Manic and Amy stepped out of the shadows. "_Last words, pup?_" Amy grinned. I gulped. My future self I might've been able to hold off for a few minutes, but all three of them? I'd be killed before I moved a muscle! My tail tucked between my legs.

"_Submission will get you nowhere. Your fate has already been chosen._" future Sonic smirked. "_Now…_"

"_NOW you'll die at my claws!_" Sonia screamed and barreled into my future self, slamming him against the wall. "_Shadow has been bitten! This means he'll be a Werehog tomorrow night! I'll NEVER forgive you, Sonic Hedgehog, for sending the pup to KILL him!_" she roared, charging at the still dazed future Sonic and biting his neck, making him roar as well and fling her off. I tried to back away, but I found myself pinned to the ground by Manic.

"_You're next, dude._" he growled in my ear. Sonia raked her claws across her opponent's face.

"_Traitor!_" Amy shot out at Sonia. "_Deceptive liar! Siding with prey!_" she barked. My future self bit Sonia's shoulder, tearing off flesh.

I felt hopeless. I was going to watch two Werehogs kill each other then just sit there as my own body was ripped to shreds. What I needed now was a miracle.

Definition of miracle: Someone who would get me out of here and back to my own time. Ex: Silver. But as far as I knew, he could be dead by now, just another piece of prey. If this was a movie, he'd show up right now, when I most needed him. Of course, this wasn't a movie. This was a real life horror story, and I was about to become the next murder victim. Suddenly I saw a black blur join the fray. Whatever it was homed in on me and knocked me out with one swift blow.

Now, I'll be honest with you: I obviously lived. Two reasons: 1, let's face it, I'm the hero. 2, I lived to tell the tale. But back then I didn't know what was going to happen. So I was surprised when I woke up in my day form that morning. Examining my surroundings, I discovered I was propped up against an old wall in a room with no furniture. I was in an old building on one of the highest stories, and one of the walls was broken wide open to reveal the city skyline at sunrise. It might have been pretty if I didn't know what lived in the depressing place.

"You're awake." I turned my head and saw Silver.

"There you are-agh!" I groaned in pain as I sat up. My neck felt terrible.

"Don't hurt yourself. Manic did enough of that." Silver continued.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Shadow got back on his feet, came in there like a shot and rescued you. Manic put up quite the fight for you, though. Amy dealt a few blows as well. I had been searching for you all over, but I had to stay stationary at night or they'd scent me. Well anyway, I saw Shadow fighting from here and I saw he was trying to haul you away. So I decided to help." Silver explained, looking proud of himself.

"Lemme guess, you carried both of us up here with your powers?" I asked. Silver nodded.

"Where's Shadow?" I continued. Silver's smile faded.

"He's… he's okay, he's fine… physically…" Silver stuttered. I got worried.

"What happened to him?"

Silver sighed. "It's not what happened to him, it's what happened to…"

"I'm back." Shadow said, walking through the door. He had bandages where I had hurt him last night, which was near everywhere. But his eyes looked… beaten. Like he didn't know what to fight for anymore. He sat down on the floor and sighed, his head hanging low. Then he looked up and glared at me. "It's all _your_ fault, faker." he growled.

I stared at him. "What's my fault?"

"Don't be a fool! YOU attempted to kill me. YOU caused Sonia to lose her temper. YOU got her KILLED!" Shadow yelled. My mouth went dry. I sat there for a second, staring at my shoes and letting it all sink in.

I gulped. "You're saying Sonia's…"

"Dead, Sonic the Hedgehog. You are a murderer." Shadow seethed. "Nothing but a killer. And killers…" he stood up and walked over to me, raising his fist, "Deserve to die."

I dodged his first blow, but wasn't so lucky when the second one came. Oh sure. My body's already aching all over, why don't you just help it along Shadow? I saw him raise his hand for a third slug, but he suddenly seemed to glow green and freeze.

"That's enough!" Silver said, his hand raised and freezing Shadow. "This is pointless! Sonia's dead, and we should accept that!"

Both Shadow and I gave him evil glares and he grew silent for a few seconds. "… Sorry. I'm just saying that killing Sonic won't bring her back." he mumbled.

"Let go of me. NOW." Shadow growled. Silver reluctantly released his mental grip. Shadow sighed, lowering his arm. "I had already lost Maria. Now I've lost Sonia as well." he whispered. I was almost feeling sorry for him. Almost.

"Sonic will fix that, Shadow." Silver said.

I shot him a look that read 'shut your huge mouth', but he obviously didn't get it.

"And just how will he fix it, pray tell?" Shadow glared at me.

"I'm going to take him back to his time." Silver explained.

I felt like yelling at him to shut it.

Shadow stared at me. "So this is not…"

"The Sonic from this time. Trust me, he can fix everything." Silver smiled. I grabbed his shoulder and took him aside.

"Hey Silv? Ya know that little voice people have that tell them to quit when they're ahead? You don't have one." I told him, but he just shrugged.

"I thought I was doing you a favor. You like being the hero." he said innocently.

"You are _really _naïve." I muttered. Silver just shrugged again.

Suddenly Shadow grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. "You had better fix this, faker." he snarled.

I nodded. I didn't exactly know how, but I knew that if I tried I could fix this.

"Good. Now get back to your own time." he growled. Silver put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go. By the way, why does Shadow call you 'faker'?" he asked.

"Mind your own business." I muttered as the world faded into a neon shade of green and Shadow gave me a 'good luck, you're going to need it' glare.

As Silver and I traveled the time stream, I suddenly slapped my forehead.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked.

Sighing in annoyance, I replied; "I forgot my shoes."


	12. Chapter 12

Soooo… Silver's back! But time travel is confusing, and to those who are wondering; Sonia is not dead in Sonic's time, but was killed by Sonic's future Werehog self, but she won't be killed by him if Sonic changes the future. And I was checking over the old chapters, and I saw that I still haven't said if Manic is faking recovery. I was thinking I would add that into a future story, as it would kinda shift the view of this one. Anyway… Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. R&R plz.

Chapter 12

Hopefully All Your Questions Are Answered

I landed with my face in a snowdrift while Silver appeared standing up.

"What are you doing with your face in the snow, Sonic?" Silver asked.

"It's fun." I muttered sarcastically, but Silver obviously doesn't get sarcasm.

"Oh. I've never tried it. Wouldn't it be a little cold?" he said.

"Just a little." I replied. "Now can we just find the Oracle? I'm ready to get rid of this Werehog."

"Turn around." Silver replied. In doing so, I discovered we were right at the mouth of the Oracle's cave. "He's in there." he pointed.

"Thanks, I didn't know that." I muttered, sarcastic again, while walking into the mouth of the cave.

"Really? I thought you would've recognized it." Silver commented, following me.

After a few minutes we reached the library chamber. Mom ambushed me, sobbing. "I thought I had lost you again! Don't ever run away from me like that!" she cried. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The memory of the day she lost us the first time, sixteen years ago, must still haunt her. I let out a small sigh and hugged her back.

"That's sweet." Silver smiled. I shot him the death look.

"Young Hedgehog. You're back." the Oracle smiled, appearing behind Mom. "Now, we must continue with the procedure to rid you of this monstrosity."

At that, I rolled my eyes. I just went to the future, experienced what was practically Werewolf city, got my future sister killed, and now it's back to business like nothing had happened. "Fine." I muttered.

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. A few minutes later, I was strapped to the wall and trying to resist the urge to… well, resist, while the Oracle tried to access my thoughts again.

"Apologies for strapping you to the wall, Sonic. But I believe the darkness within will try to get you to escape." he told me.

"Apology accepted. Just hurry it up." I sighed. The Oracle nodded and got right to work.

"Now Sonic, I want you to think about that Werehog breaking away from you and becoming its own being." he said.

As soon as I thought about it my entire body was filled with pain, as if it was being ripped apart from itself.

"Good, Sonic! Keep going." the Oracle said.

I didn't want to keep going. I wanted it to stop. I let out a yell of pain, but it came out as a roar, and I didn't take the time to consider why.

"What's happening to him?" Mom and Silver both yelled in unison.

"The beast is breaking away from him, but it's resisting!" he yelled above my roaring.

I closed my eyes shut, and with one final roar I felt the pain stop. Panting, I glanced down and wished I hadn't. The fang marks on my neck were bleeding heavily down my chest, and in front of me laid a hideous wolf-thing. Its fur was dark purple, and its pupil-less eyes glowed an unsettling yellow. It was huge, bigger than me in my Werehog form, and muscular. It stood up to face me and growled.

"_Hello, Sonic._" it smirked. "_Thank you for releasing me. Now, instead of killing you slowly from the inside, I can kill you by ripping you to pieces. How convenient._" it licked its lips.

"Sonic, what's it saying?" Silver asked. It was then I realized three things; One, that they couldn't understand this thing, Two, that I was still strapped to the wall by my wrists and ankles, and Three, that this thing wanted to kill me.

"_But I am not a coward._" it grinned, ripping off the leather bindings so that I fell to the floor. "_Now it's a fair fight._" It suddenly slammed into me, grinding me against the wall. I swiftly pushed it off with my feet and spun into its back. It bucked around and threw me right in front of Mom, Silver and the Oracle.

"Run! Get out now!" I yelled right before the beast pulled me back and threw me into the wall. As the world spun, I saw them fleeing. Good. Then I saw the thing lunge for me, its arms reaching out to wring my neck, but I grabbed them. We stood there, pushing at each other's arms, trying to get the other to give in.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I asked, trying to keep my stance.

It grinned. "_As I have said before, I rise every time Dark Gaia does, and I control at night those whom I choose to take over. They become what you call Werewolves. I simply kill them when I'm done with them. But you..._" it smirked. "_I had plans for you. I could sense your power and was not about to let it waste away in that pitiful body of yours. I was going to use you to build my own city, my own world, while slowly clawing away at your soul from the inside until you died, and I had full control over your body night and day. But it appears as if I have been split from you. What a pity. I have no other use for you now than one final meal before I return to the core of the planet. Dark Gaia awaits._" it snarled, getting a sudden burst of strength and pushing me backward. I rolled out of the way right before it crashed down on top of me. Using my speed, I slammed into it from behind. Using my spines, I spun into his back, pushing him to the ground. As I continued to spin, it howled in pain.

Soon I felt my spines cut into his skin, but only a little but. Though it was just a small wound, the beast roared in pain. I stopped spinning and stood to the side and watched it struggle on the ground.

"_What have you done to me?_" it snarled. I shrugged.

It howled to the air as its entire form seemed to fade. "_I will return, Sonic. In a thousand years, when Dark Gaia is released again, I shall wreak havoc on your descendants!_" it snarled.

"Whatever you say, Fluffy." I smirked, feeling victorious. It glared at me, gave one final howl, then faded into purple mist.

I stared for a minute, puzzlement finally hitting me. "Oooookaaaay… what just happened?" I wondered. After staring for a little while longer, I felt that I should go check on the others and tell them I was fine. As I walked out of the room, I discovered Mom, Silver and the Oracle waiting outside.

"We heard howling. Is it gone?" Silver asked.

"I'm really not sure." I replied. "I cut it in the back with my spines then it just disappeared."

"You released its life force." the Oracle explained.

"I did what now?" I questioned.

"Cutting into it allowed it to deteriorate, sending it back to Dark Gaia. But like Dark Gaia, it'll be back in a thousand years or so." the Oracle said.

"Oh." I sighed, disappointed that I hadn't been able to fully destroy it.

"Yes!" Silver cheered, patting me on the back. "No city of Werewolves for another thousand years!" he applauded.

"City of Werewolves?" Mom questioned.

"Long story that I'd rather not explain." I replied.

"No matter." the Oracle smiled. "I am simply glad that all is well. Silver," he said. Silver turned to him.

"Yes?" he said.

"I believe you are late for your studies."

"Studies?" I wondered.

"Oh, I mentor him. He's a fine student." the Oracle smiled. I exchanged a glance with Silver, who just grinned at me.

I shook my head. "So you came to this time for an appointment with the Oracle, not because you sensed a time fault?" I asked.

Silver smiled sheepishly. "Maybe?" he said quietly.

Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Sonic, you have a lot of explaining to do." she told me. I sighed.

"I guess I do."

We waved bye to Silver and the Oracle and drove home. Thankfully Mom (or someone) had cleaned up the mess I made after losing my lunch all over the dashboard.

It took us a while to get back, but I was fine with it. I was in a good mood, having gotten rid of my darker side. Mom asked about what had happened when I was with Silver, so I explained I went to a cursed future but I had reversed it. I left out details so I wouldn't disturb her too much.

When we reached the palace, Sonia rushed out and hugged me. "You better be cured." she said.

"Don't worry sis. I'm fine now." I told her, somewhat reluctantly hugging her back.

"Nice to see you back, dude." Manic smirked. "I take it you'll want your usual chilidogs for lunch?" he said.

"Oh, yeah." I grinned. "This Hedgehog's not about to be a carnivore again!"

"So what are you?" Sonia asked. I simply grinned.

"I'm a chilidog-ivore."

So that's how it all happened. You satisfied, Sonia? Good, because I am done with writing. Never again shall Sonic the Hedgehog write a book. I never even took a writing class. C'mon Sonia, don't act so surprised. I didn't take any classes, remember? I grew up in poverty. Didn't go to school, didn't need to. I'm street smart. Wait a minute… are you still writing this down? Sonia, put the paper down! Give me that pencil! MOM!

So that's the end of my first story! Tell me if you liked! No flames, please. I want/need reviews.


End file.
